Usuario discusión:Darth Zerg
¡Bienvenido, ', a mi página de discusión!, siéntete libre de dejarme un mensaje' --Palpatine81 00:47 31 may 2008 (UTC) Si quieres contactarme, agrégame!: swgluis@hotmail.com 'Las respuestas serán contestadas en su página de discusión' Copyright y más Hola, soy KSK, el admin de esta wiki y quisiese informarte de que no está permitido copiar información de otras páginas web (com lores del sith), a no ser que el autor de la misma te de permiso de reproducción y siempre bajo las condiciones del GNU. Por otro lado, comentarte que los artículos ganan mucho utilizando el código wiki, que veo que empiezas a conocer y que puedes ampliar visitando los enlaces del comienzo de esta misma página. Por supuesto, agradecerte el esfuerzo que estás realizando por colaborar en esta enciclopedia y animarte a que crees tu página de usuario para darte un poco a conocer en esta comunidad. Un saludo. 19:54 23 jun 2008 (UTC) Felicitaciones Enhorabuena por los artículos que has estado traduciendo recientemente, con imágenes incorporadas y todo lujo de detalles, les doy un sobresaliente y eso que sólo llevas un mes registrado. Te recomiendo que vayas dejando enlaces a esos artículos que has creado en tu página de usuario, porque motiva ver la labor que vas realizando. Unos consejillos: los nombres de los gentilicios, por ejemplo los ewoks, se ponen en minúscula al traducirlos. La categoría Esbozos no hace falta ponerla, con añadir la plantilla de esbozo que pones ya sale sola la categoría. Y bueno, cuando emplees plantillas como Category o Quote en español funcionan, pero preferiblemente usamos Categoría o Cita, que también funcionan y ya están traducidas. También después de categorizar el artículo puedes poner en:NOMBRE DEL ARTÍCULO EN VERSIÓN ORIGINAL y así aparecerá a la izquierda un vínculo para cambiar a ese idioma. En fin, que te veo convertido en el más grande de los Jedis ;). --Palpatine81 22:30 5 jul 2008 (UTC) enhorabuena mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por el trabajo relaizado darth zerg es un honor tenerte en esta comunidad si quieres ayuda mia no dudes en hacermelo saber en mi pagina de discusion o en mi mns () Algunos consejos Hola Darth Zerg, veo que te estas familiarizando rapida y satisfactoriamente al formato de la wiki. Me alegra muchisimo que colabores con nosotros y agradezco al igual que el resto de compañeros el esfuerzo que estas realizando. He estado revisando tus artículos, aún me quedan los más antiguos y te voy a dar algunas pautas de los pequeños detalles para hacer de tus artículos perfectos :D. #'Formato wiki': Parece que lo dominas ya bastante bien y no tengo mucho que añadir. Simplemente que si necesitas alguna tabla o alguna otra plantilla con la que no contemos no dudes en solicitarla en mi página de discusión y encantado me ocupare de ella. #'Imágenes': ##He visto que has subido algunas imágenes con un prefijo de px, esto es porque las guardas de la wookieepedia desde sus miniaturas... si esto te pasa simplemente tendras que ir ampliando las imágenes hasta que no te deje más y ahi guardarlas. Así perdera ese prefijo que nos puede generar problemas de duplicados de imágenes y no es recomendable. ##Por otro lado es necesario que utilices la plantilla de en las imágenes... Si lees el texto que aparece justo en la página de subida de archivos podrás ver más detenidamente como funciona. Es imprescindible que las imágenes lleven esa tabla con su correspondiente licencia a términos legales. #'Fuentes y refrencias': Veo que ya las estás utilizando correctamente. Simplemente añadir que si alguna fuente existe (y la conoces) de forma oficial en español es recomendable ponerla en español. #'Notas y referencias': Una de las cosas más importante para verificar la información de los artículos son las notas y referencias... las identificarás en los artículos en ingles por el prefijo seguido de una refercia y el cierre del código. #'Categorías': Cuando escribas una categoría intenta comprobar si existe alguna equivalente y escribela exactamente igual a esa, pues sino no funciona correctamente. Y recuerda... vehículos lleva siempre acento en la i :P #'Enlaces entre wikis': Para conectar tus artículos con los de otras wikis en otros idiomas, hay que poner el prefijo del idima y detras el nombre del artículo en ese idioma. Por ejemplo para enlazar el artículo de Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno al inglés, deberías poner al final del artículo en:All Terrain Scout Transport Soy conciente de que te he metido un parrafazo de mucha información... Para nada es una exigencia de uso... pero con estas notas ya los artículos pueden llegar a ser de una calidad más que aceptable. Dados los excelentes progresos que estas teniendo no cabe la menor duda de que en poco tiempo serás un wikipedista experto. Por último me gustaría pedirte que si es posible, revises tus artículos antiguos y los vayas adaptando al formato correcto de la wiki. De esta forma estos trabajos ganarían en calidad. Mucho ánimo y gracias. 22:20 15 jul 2008 (UTC) Plantilla armas La plantilla creo que aún no existe. Ahora no me puedo ocupar de ella, pero buscaré un hueco en estos días y si no a mucho tardar el martes me pongo sin falta a ello. Mientras tanto puedes crear los artículos sin la tabla. Un saludo. 17:10 19 jul 2008 (UTC) *Ya tienes disponible la Plantilla:Arma. Puedes consultar el resto de plantillas de tabla en Star Wars:Plantillas de mensajes/Tablas de información. Un saludo. 14:40 20 jul 2008 (UTC) Votaciones Saludos, Darth Zerg, veo que te estás adaptando exitosamente al estilo de la wiki y que tus artículos son de muy buena calidad. Sólo quería agradecerte el esfuerzo e invitarte a que participes en las diversas votaciones que tienen lugar en la wiki, como las de la Cita el Día, ¿Sabías qué? y los Artículos Destacados, así como en los Foros, donde puedes preguntar tus dudas y comentar tus propuestas.--Jedabak 00:05 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Sev Hola Zerg... conoces las normas de un artículo para ser destacado? Para mi simplemente faltaría, que le pegases un repaso al estilo escrito... solo leyendo y sustituyendo algunos detalles que suenan un poco mal en español (yo siempre hago una revisión de mis traducciones una vez terminado... pero sin mirar el original... a veces pecamos de ser excesivamente literales y no es necesario). Ampliar, si es posible, el detrás de las escenas. Y lo más importante... no tener ningún enlace en rojo del texto inicial. Por lo demás... buen trabajo. 19:48 26 jul 2008 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Hola. Simplemente informarte, que para que varios usuarios no trabajen la misma sección del hiperimpulsor. Debes apuntar que sección te comprometes a traducir en la Discusión. 11:46 4 ago 2008 (UTC) *Saludos, Darth Zerg, sólo quería comentarte que dos de las secciones del hiperimpulsor (que, por cierto, ya terminaste) ya las había apartado yo: Reclutamiento y notables.--Jedabak 16:57 4 ago 2008 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Sin duda es interesante, un artículo muy completo, aunque existe la dificultad de que en la Wookieepedia alguna vez fue un Artículo Destacado pero ya no lo es porque tiene varias fallas en temas escenciales para que el artículo sea Destacado, como falta de referencias y citas y de una sección de historia. Tiene el potencial de recuperar su estatus de Destacado allá y de convertirse en uno aquí, pero habría que solucionar esos problemas antes. Por cierto, yo usaría 'Flota Imperial' o 'Armada Imperial' (como Armada de la República) en vez de 'Marina Imperial', que es un término correcto pero se escucha medio raro, pues ninguna de esas naves funcionan en el mar, sino en el espacio.--Jedabak 17:46 13 ago 2008 (UTC) :Aunque creo que el artículo tiene varios pequeños impedimentos para ser destacado, puedes contar con mi ayuda para terminarlo si la necesitas.--Jedabak 18:14 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer, sobre todo en los enlaces de la introducción. Creo que sería conveniente crear una sección como la de Discusión:Gran Guerra Sith para poner ahí los enlaces en rojo a azulear y si hay alguien que trabajará en ellos.--Jedabak 20:55 18 ago 2008 (UTC) Firmas personalizadas *Debes crear la página Usuario:Darth Zerg/Firma. Puedes usar como referencia la mía, la de Jedabak o la de cualquier otro usuario. Recuerda que cuando ya la tengas, deberás sustituir la segunda palabra usuario por Darth Zerg para que funcione. 19:38 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ''The Clone Wars'' Hola, he visto que has pedido trabajar en gran parte de la sección de entre bastidores del hiperlanzamiento de este mes. Cómo veras, la distribución aquí es distinta del artículo americano, por lo que tendras que reoredenar un poco las secciones y contenidos. Además, hay partes de la versión americana que son excesiiivamente extensas, por lo que queda a tu criterio reducir un poco o mucho las cosas que consideres redundantes cómo es el caso de la sección de críticas. Para cualquier duda, cuenta conmigo. Un saludo y gracias por la colaboración :D. 15:06 6 sep 2008 (UTC) ''Las Guerras Clon'' Hola, Darth Zerg. Buena iniciativa la de crear los capítulos de la serie de Las Guerras Clon. Si tu intención es crear todos, estaría bien que reescribieras los 3 primeros capítulos que son esbozos. Por otra parte la categoría que vamos a usar va a se Categoría:Capítulos de Las Guerras Clon y si puede ser añade los interlinks a las páginas de otros idiomas. Una vez más, gracias por tu colaboración. Un saludo. 18:11 6 oct 2008 (UTC) me voy a llevar otro--Precedente 19:20 1 nov 2008 (UTC) Saludos Hola, saludos hasta Venezuela, estaba viendo tú pagina de usuario, me gusta, las encuestas, lo que te gusta, la historia de tu personaje y tus datos, simpático. También le eché un vistazo al historial de tus participaciones y me entero que también estas organizando el proyecto de los capítulos de las Guerras clónicas, me parece muy bien y quiero participar, dime como. Puedes contactarme en MSN Messenger soy --Lop-Har Kela 21:44 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Primeros artículos Hola, podrías por favor encargarte de revisar tus primeros artículos para que consiguan el mismo nivel de calidad de el resto? Un saludo. 12:46 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Revan Fue un Accidente--Precedente 01:30 3 nov 2008 (UTC) estimado lord sith --Holayo444 16:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC)me gustaria saber por que no he sido agregado a la comunidad si he hecho muchas mas ediciones que otros. responda--Holayo444 16:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC) No es Spam Hola Tranquila no es spam solo vengo a acerte una invitacion ya que soy administrador de una wiki de química y me gustaria saber si tu estas interesado en ser rollback o usuario de esta de esta wiki, (por si te gusta la quimica o tienes conocimientos sobre ella) de momento solo somos 5 usuarios yo, otros 3 administradores y un rollback, la wiki tiene 100 y pico de articulos, si no quieres ser rollback, por lo m3nos si sabes algo sobre quimica aportar un poquito y si no puedes invitar a algunos amigos tuyos a que se nos unan. Aqui esta el enlace: Enlace Un Saludo--henri ([[Usuario_Discusión:Henri cool|''¿alguna duda?]]) 15:23 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Comando clon He agregado algunas referencias, pero no todas. Faltan las de las batallas, comandos y escuadrones. Puedes añadirlas tú, simplemente busca el artículo de cada uno en la Wookieepedia y pon como referencia su aparición o primera aparición, lo que aplique (por ejemplo, en las batallas su aparición, y en los comandos su primera aparición).--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:32 9 dic 2008 (UTC) Star Wars: El Legado ''The Star Wars Vault, si no me equivoco. Feliz Día de la Vida. 20:05 25 dic 2008 (UTC) MI messenger es holayo444@hotmail.com.ar tambien te queria preguntar si alguna vez has jugado al sw jedi academy. un placer ayudarte,responde si quieres. 13:30 27 dic 2008 (UTC) informe urgente de coususcant!! he visto que (por ejemplo)pulsando en el nombre, supongamos Starkiller, te diriges al articulo,. nada fuera de lo normal. hasta que haces lo mismo con su verdadero nombreGalen Marek y te diriges al mismo articulo, ya que los 2 son la misma persona. no pasa nada con eso, sino que yo queria saber como hacer esos 'caminos' que te conduzcan al mismo sitio. contesta, necesitamos apoyo urgentemente!!! 14:41 27 dic 2008 (UTC) citas.. *resulta que tengo unas citas muy buenas pero no se en que pagina y/o articulo aportarlas. si me pudieses ayudar...t lo agradeceria, gracias adelantadas. 15:10 27 dic 2008 (UTC) 30 min despues... *me he fijado en la pagina que me has dado, pero no me dice donde enviarla, solo me dice como hacerla. si me pudieses ayudar una vez mas...te lo agradeceria. --Holayo444 15:52 27 dic 2008 (UTC) transladar... con respecto a ese tema, he visto que un art. llamado Lego star wars deberia ser pasado y/o transladado al nombre bien pronunciado (Star Wars Lego). help!! --Holayo444 19:16 28 dic 2008 (UTC) lo que pasa... ...es que en el art. PlayStation 2 figura lego star wars: the original trillogy, y no lego star wars, como esta en el articulo. eso era lo que me referia. fijate si lo puedes transladar. PD: y me preguntaba si se podia pasar the original trilogy a la trilogia original, ya que estamos en una wiki en español. PDD:perdon por las molestias. que la fuerza te acompañe.gracias adelantadas.--Holayo444 20:01 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Redirecciones Saludos, Darth Zerg. Quería pedirte un favor: ya que constantemente creas los muy necesarios artículos de naves, si por favor pudieras crear también las redirecciones adecuadas. Por ejemplo, hace poco creaste el artículo Caza estelar de escolta Ala-E, pero hay muchos artículos que tienen ligas hacia ese caza con otros nombres (por ejemplo todos los que he creado yo, pues la traducción oficial en México es E-wing), desde E-wing, E-Wing, Ala-E, caza Ala-E, caza estelar E-wing, cazas estelares Ala-E, etc etc etc, que a pesar de que existe el artículo no lo pueden enlazar. Si no puedes, dime cuales son los artículos que has creado para entonces yo hacer las redirecciones.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 18:22 29 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Muy bien, dime entonces cuáles son los artículos y nos los repartimos. Unos consejos para redirigir naves: #Deja siempre la versión en inglés. #No olvides los plurales (por ejemplo, "caza's' estelar'es' Skipray"). #Pon todas las traducciones/adaptaciones que se te puedan ocurrir (por ejemplo, si la nave es "caza estelar RRT5 Z-wing VW34 clase 45" hay que poner todas las variantes necesarias, es decir, cambiar el orden de "RRT5", por ejemplo. Igual, versiones resumidas (en este caso, "caza estelar Z-wing", "Z-wing", "Caza Z-wing clase 45", etc.) #No te bases sólo en traducciones oficiales, pon todo lo que se te ocurra, en la wiki hay un montón de traducciones de orígenes misteriosos. Y los lectores no siempre saben cómo se llaman las naves.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:49 29 dic 2008 (UTC) *Otra cosa, no muevas los artículos, es mejor crear redirecciones. Por ejemplo, el nombre del artículo del Skipray no es "Skipray", pues es el nombre incompleto, el nombre correcto es Blastboat GAT-12 Skipray. No importa que la mayoría de los enlaces sean "Skipray" o "Nave Skipray", los artículos de naves deben tener siempre el nombre correcto de las naves, sin resumir.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:53 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Anakin... estaba intentando poner anakin caminante del cielo en vez de skywalker en el buscador,ya que es una wiki en español, pero no me lo reconocio. me preguntaba si se podria llegar a hacer algo al respecto. que la fuerza te acompañe. 17:52 4 ene 2009 (UTC) ayuda... he convocado tu atencion por 2 motivos: 1-en la pagina de ayuda(cerca de donde estan los enlaces de cambios recientes, pag especiales y otras cosas...) algun indeseado ha borrado la pagina. yo no me acuerdo todo lo que habia alli, asi que te queria consultar. 2-tengo la aspiracion de querer ser tu padawan, ya que me queda bastante por aprender y tu me has instruido y respuesto todas mis ayudas y plegarias PD:3-te queria dar un agradecimiento de mi parte por tus sabios consejos.... sin otro particular,que la f te acompañe. 19:56 4 ene 2009 (UTC) sorry master, but.... a lo largo de mi carrera de usuario, he colocado muchas imagenes en esta wiki, pero muchas de ellas han sido borradas por carecer de informacion. quisiera saber si me pudieses explicar mejor ese tema. saludos. Crear plantilla Hola Dart Zerg, me preguntaba si sabes como crear una plantilla. Muchas gracias y saludos http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.starwars/images/4/4f/FirmaDarkspider.jpg([[Usuario Discusión:Darkspider|Discusión]]) Bueno,me gustaria crear una plantilla de la serie de comics de star wars republic desde prelude to rebellion hasta de hidden enemy, pero no se si es necesario crearla con todos los comics o dependiendo la serie como por ejemplo prelude to rebellion, outlander, Emissaries to Malastare, y asi sucesivamente, aunque yo diria que seria mejor si se hiciera una plantilla con toda la serie de republic pero separando que historia es asi como la de legacy, te agradeceria mucho si me ayudaras a hacerla o que te tomaras la molestia de hacerla muchas gracias, adios. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.starwars/images/4/4f/FirmaDarkspider.jpg([[Usuario Discusión:Darkspider|Discusión]]) Ah, si es esa, perdona por las molestias, muchas gracias. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.starwars/images/4/4f/FirmaDarkspider.jpg([[Usuario Discusión:Darkspider|Discusión]]) Maistro,maistro!!! queria preguntarte si se podian poner formatos multimedia en la wiki, para colocar las canciones de john williams y los sonidos importantes de SW. Entonces.... ...que significa el conito de la cormeta al lado del de subir imagenes que dice 'enlace a archivo multimedia' Usuario: Holayo444 english tendriamos que traducir los archivos de la wookiepedia en ingles, cuando creí que 6.000 y algo de art eran muchos, me fijo en la de engles y tenian 60.000!!! y para colmo no puedes ni leer los recien cambiados ya que cada segundo se modifica algo!!!! tendriamos que hacer algo, yo digo, traducir, hasta alli tienen como 20 Darths. hi master queria pedirte como cambiar y como colocar un correctamente el color a las plantillas. *a lo que me referia era si sabias cual es e codigo adecuado a copiar para que el color de la plantilla de informacion sea la correcta. *lo que me refiero es que solo tengo la plantlla criminal, que seria y la misma es de color violeta, yo necesito la de informacion(gris) o la de armas, o la de vidoejuegos. Nos volvemos a ver maestro. he visto que en la wookiepedia(ingles) han hecho una especie de votacion para elegir al mister y a la miss 2008 de star wars. queria saber si se podria llegar a algo parecido en esta wiki. *...y tambien queria saber si sabes como crear un plantilla como esa de los droides que dice 'de suerte los droides pueden repararlo' que es una plantilla para decir que se puede segui editando y/o que necesita mas info. yo tengo la idea de crear una plantilla con la foto del holograma de la princesa leia en el mensaje que le transmite en el ep. IV y que diga:'ayudame (nombre del usuario que visita la pagina) solo tu puedes ayudarme'. espero tu respuesta con ancias. Licencia *Pues de momento sólo ponla en la posición antigua. La tabla de abajo es una nueva opción de wikia y tardaremos un tiempo en adaptarnos a ella. Por cierto, gracias por comentarlo porque no lo había visto. 14:12 22 ene 2009 (UTC) interwikis muchas vces me han llamado la intención por no colocar algunas cosas en mis ediciones, como en el caso de los interwikis. quisiera saber que es y como se colocan. dudas queria preguntarte por 2 cosas. 1-que es y como se participa de un hiperimpulsor. y 2-queria pregunterle si en esta wiki existe una especie de galería de fotos donde se vean todas las que se subieron y cosas así. *creo que serian 3:-por que tambien queria preguntarte si sabias o si sabes quien sabe a que horario se estrena ambush en latinoamerica el dia febrero 13 horarios yo soy de argentina. si logras saber el horario, informamelo por favor Master. recientemente he creado el art de Blaster de Iones y dentro de el se encuentran sub armas derivadas como el ionizador jawa y el blaster de iones. queria pedirte tu ayuda asi transladas esos derivados asi cuando alguien por ejemplo coloque ionizador jawa en el buscador, se dirija directamente al articulo, y que no le muestra que no se ha escrito tal. *tambien te queria invitar a mis blogs: www.skywalkersaez.blogspot.com para ver videos vergonzoos reales de vader www.fotolog.com/skywalkersaez para ver unas pocas fotos del fact file de sw n. 7000 tenia la idea de condecorar o premiar al articulo que llegase a ser el n. 7000. queria consultarte que os parece la idea. Respuesta/ The Clone Wars/ Novelas/ Soundtracks Hola, Lord Darth Zerg, quiero decirte que leí tu mensaje en mi página de discusión y estoy de acuerdo, me agrada que hayamos por lo menos dos Venezolanos en esta maravillosa Wiki. Mira, vi que en tu página principal tienes un montón de plantillas, imágenes, y hasta encuestas. Quisiera decirte unas cuantas cosas: *Bueno, lo de la Mofferencia no sé cómo es eso, porque yo pensaba que eso era algo que tenía que ver con los Moffs, y como me gusta el Imperio lo puse, pero te juro que no tenía idea. *Otra cosa era que vi que tienes el símbolo de Cartoon Network anunciando que Emboscada será emitido el 13 de Febrero a las 6 de la tarde. Sí, pero quisiera decirte que el canal Venevisión también emitió esta serie, y mañana, el día miércoles 11, estará igual que Estados Unidos y México están, porque emitirá el último episodio sacado a la luz, el cual es: El Enemigo Escondido, sin embargo, esta Wiki toma en cuenta Televisa y Antena 3, pero no a Venevisión, que sí la emite, desordenada y con propagandas, pero por lo menos lo hace bien sin cortes, y me gustaría que se tomase en cuenta eso, porque nosotros ya estamos igual que en EE.UU, y sinceramente no sé qué capítulo pasarán el jueves... *Ajá, una pregunta que quería hacerte: La verdad no sé si tienes libros o comics de Star Wars, por favor si los tienes me escribes en mi discusión [Discusión:Lord David| [1 ]], porque yo, estoy muy interesado en las novelas, libros y cómics que tengan historias de Star Wars que no sepa, y te soy sincero, conozco dentro de mi área mucho, pero lo que los verdaderos Historiadores de Star Wars dirían "básico" y la verdad me gustaría mucho ver si puedes darme referencia o sitios aquí en Venezuela, aunque no sé si los haya, donde pueda conseguir estas cosas. No sé si tienes novelas o comics, yo tengo varios comics que he luchado en mi vida por conseguir y muy pocas novelas, si visitas mi página de usuario podrás ver que recientemente leí Labyrinth of Evil, que es una novela muy buena, pero tengo que confesarte que para conseguirla, sufrí como un diablo. Pero la llegué a tener. Tengo las novelizaciones de Episodios I, II, y III en inglés, que me costaron mucho conseguirlas, tengo la de Episodio IV que escribió George Lucas, titulada: The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, la traducción en español de Oveja Negra titulada La Guerra de las Galaxias y Ambush at Corellia, que estuve cazándola desde hace algún tiempo. Cualquiera de España u otro país lee esto y piensa que me es muy difícil conseguirlas, pero es verdad aquí en Venezuela nadie lee, y si leen, leen cosas malas, o sino cosas que uno ya leyó. Pero es muy difícil encontrar novelas de Star Wars. *Y, esta es la última, sabes que (no sé si tú también) soy muy amante de la música Clásica. Sí, y como debes imaginar, me gusta la música de Star Wars. Créeme (parece mentira) que he luchado, incluso más que con las novelas, para encontrar los Soundtracks. He conseguido todos, menos uno, que pienso yo, es el mejor. El del Ataque de los Clones. Mira, conseguí en España, todos los de la Trilogía Clásica, aquí el de Episodio I, la versión de dos discos donde sale Darth Maul con la boca abierta, y Episodio III, hace tiempo ya. No sé si los tienes, pero me gustaría mucho que si supieses algún sitio donde puedo comprarlos me dijeras. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 13:51 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Venevisión/Libros Zerg, gracias por responder. En primer lugar: *Bueno, lo de Venevisión es toda una historia. Un día de Diciembre me metí en la página de Star Wars.com y vi que decía un parte ¿Dónde diablos está emitiéndose Clone Wars en América, lo pulsé y salió un gran recuadro. Estaba desde México a Argentina, completo, y sencillamente busqué Venezuela. Pulsé y decía: Venevisión, canal 4. Cuando lo vi, lo primero que pensé fue: Bueno, eso espero... Lo siguiente fue horrible, veía y veía ese canal y decía: No, esa serie nunca me la van a pasar. ''Bueno, y la broma fue cuando un día iba yo caminando y me encuentro de casualidad a un amigo. Mi amigo sabía mucho de Star Wars también, pero tenía tiempo que no lo veía, y lo primero que me dijo fue: -Mira en Venevisión están pasando ''Clone Wars. Y yo nada. En shock. -¿Sí?-pregunté después-¿A qué hora? -En tardes felices, a las 4 y quince- (sabes que Venevisión irrespeta los horarios). Eran las 3 y media. Lo primero que hice fue que salí corriendo a mi casa. Y puse Tardes Felices. Estuve como 20 minutos calándome comiquitas obscenas, cuando en efecto veo un letrero amarillo grandote que decía: STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS. Me quedé loco y lo vi. Era: "La Caída del Androide", el sexto capítulo. A partir de ahí lo veo todos los días. Afortunadamente ya había visto: Emboscada, Malevolencia Completa, y Novatos porque me los descargué por iTunes. Yo feliz y contento vi mi broma y luego veo en Cartoon Network que dice "muy pronto", y yo, no qué porquería. Cuando me metí aquí vi que decía "13 de Febrero" y yo, bueno, me alegro. Y te digo algo que me sorprendió muchísimo, no cortaron el capítulo. Y te lo digo porque yo lo he visto varias veces en mi computadora. Los pasaron bien (a su modo) pero los pasaban. Eso sí, cuando sale la primera línea de los créditos que dice: Escrita por George Lucas, suena la musiquita del Chavo del Ocho. Y yo, Lord Zerg, como Sith hermano de usted y Venezolano también, además de Fan, le respeto, como no, su derecho de verla por primera vez en Cartoon Network este viernes. Ahora, yo no sabía que era a las 7, porque yo compre el periódico estos días y había un aviso que decía: "6 de la tarde por Cartoon Network" y salía Yoda, Grievous, Anakin, Ventress, Dooku y el resto de los clones, droides, y etc. Ahora, con respecto a los libros: Yo también tengo el libro de Star Wars: El Legado, pero yo lo compré aquí, en una librería que se llama American Bookstore, donde venden puros libros importados de EE.UU, y ahí fue donde compré la novelización de Episodio I, donde sale Anakin niño mirando a, no sé, a Padmé, será. Bueno, supuse que usted me respondería eso porque aquí en Venezuela es bastante difícil encontrar un libro, yo tuve suerte de que en TecniCiencias habían dos, la de Adventures of Luke Skywalker y Ambush at Corellia. También tengo la enciclopedia de la historia de Star Wars y están por llegarme tres novelas: Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, The Clone Wars, y Coruscant's Night III, un libro nuevo que sacaron, cuando me di cuenta de que era una serie, mandé a pedir los demás, pero estos me llegarán luego. El tema de los libros de Star Wars es un problema, yo conocí a un señor que viajaba mucho a Estados Unidos y le pedí que me trajera varias novelas. Las primeras que me mandó fueron Labyrinth of Evil y la novelización de Episodio II. Las compré, el señor me las vendió muy barato, y recientemente me terminé de leer el Laberinto del Mal, como digo en mi página de usuario. Pero es muy difícil conseguirlas, a menos que viajes o compres por Internet. *Otra cosa, Lord Zerg, me gustaría que me dijeras en qué estado vives, porque si vives en Caracas, que es donde yo vivo, en el San Ignacio hay una tienda, eso sí, prepara tu bolsillo porque es la tienda más cara que yo he conocido jamás, donde puedes conseguir muchas cosas de Star Wars, también puedes ir al CVA y a la American Bookstore, donde, ahora no hay en este momento, pero en cualquier momento le llegan muchas cosas. Por ejemplo si estás interesado, sé que en la American Bookstore puedes hallar la novela de Episodio I (en inglés) con la edición de Qui-Gon Jinn, en, creo que 60 Bolívares. Sino, puedes mandar a pedir una y ellos te la traen en el transcurso del mes. *Y con la música, bueno, ¿qué se hace? Yo voy a ver si voy a Miami y me compro el soundtrack que me falta. Y, eso es lo que yo mejor te recomiendo, que viajes y compres las novelas o Soundtracks de Star Wars allá. *Oh, y otra cosa que sé que te va a encantar. Sabes que Star Wars.com ya anunció que estrenará un DVD con los cuatro primeros capítulos de esta serie en Marzo, cuando yo vi pensé que era únicamente para EE.UU, pero vi la publicidad en Venevisión, y aquí llegará también en Marzo, pero me imagino que un poco después. Así que te recomiendo que estés pendiente si quieres comprarlo. PS: Me alegra mucho que pueda conversar con usted. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 16:01 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Ideota tengo la idea de proponer , ya que se ha hecho la cita del dia, el articulo destacado, entre otros, crear un pequeño spacio para la foto del dia/mes. esta opinion se me vino al ver que ya esta en wikipedia(.org). Lores del Sith *En primer lugar, me alegra mucho que tengas esa oportunidad de viajar a Estados Unidos y puedas comprarte todas esas cosas que aquí no se consiguen, yo vivo en Caracas. Bueno, como decía, es de verdad muy bueno que puedas tener esa oportunidad, y me contento mucho. Además que vas a conseguir todo lo que busques, y si estás allá en Marzó verás en muchas tiendas el DVD de Clone Wars que te comenté anteriormente. *Ajá, yendo a Sithnet, sabes que sí conozco esta página, y te confieso que la vine siguiendo mucho antes que esta Wiki porque pensé que era la única de ese tipo, de hecho, creo que Sith Net fue la que me enlazó a esta página. Otra cosa, no, lo que tiene Sithnet no son los capítulos, yo también pensaba lo mismo, son los subtítulos de los capítulos. Y a decir verdad, yo que me descargué los capítulos de Itunes, (en inglés, claro) los escuché y vi los subtítulos, y te confieso que no me gustó como lo hicieron, pero creo que no lo hizo la página, sino otra gente, y eso me alegra porque siempre le he tenido admiración. Como dije, respeto mucho tu decisión de verlos en Cartoon Network, y creo que yo también voy a viajar el mes que viene a comprar mis libros. PS: Para mí también fue un honor haber conversado con usted. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 22:58 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Firma Darth Zerg, por favor explícame bien lo de la firma, porque no lo entiendo, no sé qué es lo que tengo que poner en Usuario/Usuario Firma, y no entendí muy bien lo que pasa después, no sé cómo tú pusiste el símbolo del Imperio Infinito y cómo Jedabak colocó su Langosta con Bata de Doctor (así me dijo él). Por favor explícame bien... Con todo respeto, --Lord David 16:54 15 feb 2009 (UTC) Olvídalo... Lord Zerg, olvídelo, me puse a jorungar y ya creé mi firma. Gracias por todo Todo marcha según los planes... Con todo respeto, 17:23 15 feb 2009 (UTC) battlefront III he averiguado en un foro de sw que cerca del 19 de marzo salfrá a la venta en los estados unidos la tercera parte del juego battlefront. en la wookiepedia se ha colocado el archivo como un spoiler. quisiera saber si es un mito o es realmente cieto. Ingles-Español queria preguntarte si en el hall del senado o en algun tipo de discusión se habia tomado el tema de aceptar Ala-X en vez de X-Wing(por ejemplo). quisiera saber donde esta para leer el acuerdo de todos. (tengo que proponer algo) gracias y saludos. Colaborar una vez (en mis primeros dias)coloqué en mi página de usuario unas etiquetas que decían que habia colaborado en el hiperimpulsor, pero yo pensaba que eso era cuando editabas tal artículo. Luego un administrador me las borró y comprendí que hiperimpulsor no era solo editar cualquier artículo. Si te acuerdas, hace un tiempo te pregunte lo que era y comprendí el significado. lo que pasa es que hoy he colocado unas varias apariciones que antes no habían sido colocadas en el artículo himpulsado de este mes: la Legión 501. Supongo que ahora podria poner una de esas etiquetas que dijeran: este usuario ha colaborado con el hiperhimpulsor del la lagion 501, pero no quería hacer nada sin comentar esto a un experto. Esperando respuestas te saluda gentilmente, el Usuario:Holayo444. Graficos viendo los articulos de la serie de clone wars vi que habia una especie de esquema donde se detallaban y enumeraban los capítulos. al intentar copiar el cuadro, no pude y yo tenia pensado utilizar el formato de esos cuadros para esquematizar los niveles del juego Star Wars: Battlefront II Gaming queria preuntarte si existia la pagina de la WikiGaming en español, o la de SW Games (en español, tambien).he buscado y tal parece que solo son páginas en ingles. muchas gracias por la atencion, Plantillas retomando un mensaje que te escribí los otros dias, me referia si sabias donde esta la plantilla de la enumeracion de episodios como la que se coloca para enumerar todos los capitulosde clone wars. y otra cosa, acaso sabes su existe una plantilla para lo no canónico?si existe, donde la veo? gracias por tu atencion zergy. Nuevo Mensaje Hola, Darth Zerg. Sabes que recientemente me he enfocado en la serie de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars, y me gustaría que leyeras los artículos que he creado o adelantado reciemente y me digas tu opinión. No te estoy presionando con esto, lo puedes hacer cuando gustes. Otra cosa, he visto que tú tienes varios premios, quisiera saber más o menos si te costó mucho ganártelos, o eso. Otra cosa, sabes que vi Cartoon Network, ya han pasado tres episodios, muy bien, pero Venevisión ¿sabes lo que hizo? Por eso dejó de pasar la serie. Por un lado me molesta mucho, pero por otro me alegra de que Star Wars no se vea por ese canal tan malo. Ah, y sabes que en mi página de usuario tengo muchas plantillas de usuario cómicas, me gustaron muchas unas que tienes tú, y te las tomé prestadas, por ejemplo la de Este usuario no es el droide que estás buscando, o la de Ric Olié diciendo y que Esto es una página de usuario, o la de Palpatine y que PODER, PODER, PODER.... Me dieron mucha risa. Chao, 20:09 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Variados pedidos a un maestro... disculpa si enumero todo pero asi me ayuda a no lanzar todo de golpe: 1-perdiendo eltiempo e intentando aprender algo de las peticiones de otros usuarios acia ti, me leí un mje de lord davis y me preguntaba, que yo he contribuido casi por un año a esta wiki, y desde que llegué, me he dedicado a (mas que nada) a los temas de los videojuegos, o mas especificamente, al tema de las videoconsolas, dentro de ella, las consolas, y finalmente a los juegos. como puedes ver he hecho algo parecido a lo que tu has hecho con tu duro trabajo de todo eso de los cazas imperiales y yo he editado, (comenzando desde las consolas) el articulo completo de PlayStation 3, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portátil ,PlayStation, Pc, entre otras cosas que los tengo escrito en mi pagina de usuario en la seccion de creaciones; como los juegos Star Wars: Starfighter, Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, Star Wars: Demolition, Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles, Star Wars: The Flight of the Falcon, Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videojuego), Star Wars: Rebel Assault, Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi. mas bien dicho, son ezbosos, y terminarlos al 100 por 100 me llevaria un largo tiempo, pero si los terminara y los dejara tan completos como en la wookiepedia, ¿seria digno de un premio?. a todo eso, he visto que tus premios no son propuestos por una sola persona, sino que hay como 4 usuarios que apoyan eso. como se elige todo eso? 2-¿existe una plantilla para articulos que no se han traducido bien o tienen partes en ingles? 3-he visto tanto en tu firm personalizada que aprte de tener un vinculo que te dirige a tu discusión, tienes uno de un holocron que dice contribuciones. ¿como hago para hacer tener eso?¿tengo que pedirselo a ksk o tu podrias. PD: GRACIAS ADELANTADAS, PUEDES TOMARTE TU TIEMPO.QUE LA FUERZA TE ACOMPAÑE... Variadas peticiones... *Con respecto a lo de la firma me gustaria algo simple, qe dijese holocrón jedi en azul, y una imagen de un holocrón a la izquierda.y que en vez de que la discusión dijese discusión, dijese q la fuerza te acompañe. *por cierto, he creado el art. The New Essential Guide to Droids, y no se si existe una plantilla para los libros. *¿es pocible transladar (por ejemplo) Scorch al número de patente clon si scorch no se ha editado? Grachië! en primer lugar te agradezco por lo de mi firma, ahora te explicare mejor lo detransladar: tenemos al clon RC-1140, que lo llaman Fixer, pero tu me explicaste que siempre va primero el nombre.1- cuando uno intenta editar fixer no le aparece el simbolo transladar, por lo cual no puedo dirigir para cuando alguien vaya a fixer se translade a rc.. 2-aunque estubiese nos diria que esa pagina ya esta editada.¿como hacemos? Siguiendo con lo Variado... *antes me habias dicho que me crearias una plantilla para los libros o que? *me podria hacer un miembro inquisidor para poder actuar sobre los art destacados? *estoy trabajando sobre Automaton Industrial, y planeo hacer lo mismo que tu con lo de los cazas imperiales, editare correcta y arduamente cada uno de los articulos en rojo. si lo lograse, o mejor dicho cuando lo lograse, podria merecerme un premio? propuestas y preguntas... 1-¿conoces donde puedo apreder a jugar o por lo menos aprender las reglas básicas de como jugar con las cartas de star wars(de las ediciones wizards)? 2-en vez de dedicarme a Automaton Industrial, me dedicaré a crear un listado de todos los vidoesjuegos, sus expansiones, al lado a que consola estan ddicados.seria parecido a lo de los cazas estelares...mi pregunta es si tengo que crear un articulo llamado listado de Vidojuegos oque. 3-se sabe que Automaton Industrial ha fabricado todos los modelos R-, y yo recuerdo que un usuario al que no recuerdo su nombre habia editado los r1,r2,r3 y todos los los demas, pero al parecer,en el art. de AutInd, los he traducido de manera incorrecta o con otro tipo de sinónimos, ya que esos archivos deberían estar azules(editados, pero me aparecen en rojo)... 4-con respecto a lo de los inquisidores,KSK me podría ayudar? unos dias atras... le pedi a ksk que me dijese que rango tenia(aprendiz de usted). me dijo que oficialmente te tenias que responsabilizar de mi, ayudarme a subir mi rango y encomendàndome misiones...desearia que me encomendaces la mayor cantidad de misiones que me fuesen posibles, o hasta se me habia ocurrido crear un duo de trabajo al estilo qui-won/obi-wan(siendo yo obi-wan).) STAR WARS Hola, amigo, Lord Zerg. Sabes, tengo tiempo sin escribirte, si no estás en un gran proyecto ahora, me gustaría que me ayudases a agrandar un poco más la parte de THE CLONE WARS aquí, ya que le hacen falta unas cuantas cosas, sabes que recientemente me he esforzado, pero una sola persona no puede todo, así que si quieres, me dices. Y, otra cosa, sabes que McDonald's ha sacado a la venta los juguetes de Star Wars, no sé si tú ya los has tenido todos, pero yo sólo he podido conseguir a Anakin y a Ahsoka, Anakin está montado en el Caza Delta-7B, y Ahsoka en el Crepúsculo, no me gusta mucho de que estén en las naves, ya que se ven algo extraño, pero son chéveres igualito. Chaito, pues. 22:42 13 mar 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, de todas maneras los juguetes de McDonald no son nada del otro mundo (del Borde Exterior, las Regiones Desconocidas, o de la Galaxia Yuuzhan Vong... Je, je, je...) pero te lo digo es porque eso sucede una vez cada cien años... (No los volveremos a ver hasta el 100 DJM ), pero me acabo de enterar que apenas los sacaron la semana pasada, de modo que si quieres, puedes conseguir a Anakin y a Ahsoka fácilmente, y dentro de poco sacarán a Vader o a Yoda, no estoy seguro. Por cierto, Nucita ha sacado también unas tarjeticas coleccionables de THE CLONE WARS, yo tengo dos, Anakin y Ahsoka (parece que son los únicos que me salen...), pero parece que están Yoda, Obi-Wan, Dooku, Ventress, Rex, Cody, todos (hasta Gha Nachkt...) Y, gracias por querer ayudarme con lo de THE CLONE WARS, porque estoy fajándome aquí para hacer eso... Bueno, nos vemos... 01:26 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Respecto al Destructor Estelar clase Venator En cuanto a tu mensaje el día 8 de marzo (estamos a 18, no me he conectado en mucho tiempo), he de decirte que lo único que hago es traducirlo del inglés, pero que necesitaría una ayuda, ya que hay campos sin rellenar, así que cualquier ayuda es bien recibida ^_^.Maestro Phoenix 15:19 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Disculpas y pregunta Hola Darth Zerg, disculpa por cambiar el nombre de "Orden Jedi" a "Sagrada Orden..."; tendría que haber preguntado antes... ¡¡¡Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer sin el permiso de un maestro!!! Y aquí viene la pregunta: ¿Cuanto demoran en conseguirme un maestro? Ya lo pedí en la página... Pero, aún nadie, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ser mi maestro? Gracias de antemano, Que la Fuerza Wiki te acompañe ;-).... |||-Ale-Wan-||| 23:34 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Disculpas y pregunta Hola Darth Zerg, disculpa por cambiar el nombre de "Orden Jedi" a "Sagrada Orden..."; tendría que haber preguntado antes... ¡¡¡Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer sin el permiso de un maestro!!! Y aquí viene la pregunta: ¿Cuanto demoran en conseguirme un maestro? Ya lo pedí en la página... Pero, aún nadie, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ser mi maestro? Gracias de antemano, Que la Fuerza Wiki te acompañe ;-).... |||-Ale-Wan-||| 23:35 19 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿¿maestro?? Entonces tu eres mi maestro?? 06:33 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Sith Oye ¿crees que todavia se debe expandir el articulo de los sith?--Darth Ivan 00:10 30 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) A Ok futuro maestro :)--Darth Ivan 01:27 30 mar 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Avatar Saludos futuro maestro :)... Oye,¿como se pone el avatar?--Darth Ivan 03:58 2 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) A Ok y gracias. Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento Oye no se porque razones pero en el articulo de los soldados CAR no puedo poner una imagen y porfavor te pido que la pongas.El nombre de la imagen es 0019 --Darth Ivan 02:36 5 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Muchisimas gracias,futuro maestro...:)--Darth Ivan 05:30 6 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Futuro maestro Saludos Darth Zerg... Oye ¿Como cuantos votos faltan para que seas mi maestro? Entonces, maestro, ¿te agrego en el hotmail?--Darth Ivan 20:58 6 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Ok,mi msn es jesusivan.vc@hotmail.com para que me aceptes. Fantasma TIE Oye ya le quite lo rojo menos las fuentes.--Darth Ivan 22:49 6 abr 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) Inquisidor Hola Darth Zerg. Tal vez me puedas responder a esto, ¿como se puede volver uno inquisidor? y tambien ¿solo los inquisidores pueden nominar algun articulo a bueno o a destacado? Muchas gracias 14:10 15 abr 2009 (UTC) The Clone Wars Saludos de nuevo, amigo Darth Zerg. Sabes, no sé si pudiste ver Cartoon Network ahorita, la verdad espero que no, porque han metido la pata horrible. Hoy debían de pasar Dooku Captured, repito: Dooku Captured, cuando pasaron Defenders of Peace. Es decir, tenían que pasar el "11", y pasaron el "14". La verdad, no puedo describir mi descontento. 23:11 17 abr 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, te respeto tu opinión, y la verdad es que no tengo nada contra el capítulo de "Defenders of Peace", al contrario, es muy bueno, pero al comerse tres capítulos que venían antes (incluyendo el anterior a ese, donde se explica el 98% de los sucesos), y ni siquiera contra CN, pero no me gusta que se cometan errores tan tontos como ese, porque, que yo sepa, en EE.UU no pasó eso. Yo también los veo a las 8, y los domingos los vuelven a pasar, por cierto. La verdad, lo que más me molesta, es que yo vi únicamente hasta el de Dooku Capturado, pero los demás no, y al ver este y escenas del anterior, me sentí muy chimbo. 00:08 18 abr 2009 (UTC) **Bueno, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, aunque yo creo que para la segunda transmisión ya lo deben haber arreglado, así que menos mal que no lo viste todavía, para que no te enteraras más o menos. Con respecto a lo del capítulo favorito, pues sí, Lair of Grievous es bastante prometedor, aunque confieso, que ya he visto bastante, mi favorito de todos es Hostage Crisis, aunque, debo decir que de los que han pasado, me gustó muchísimo el de Novatos, me gusta que tomen en cuenta el esfuerzo de un clon como soldado, que por encima de todo, debe de tomarse en cuenta, porque sirve a su patria, y también me gustó como lo tradujeron, que a diferencias de los otros, fue un doblaje muy malo, y no porque fueran malas las voces, al contrario, todas eran las mismas que en las otras películas (con excepción a la Sidious y Palpatine, que por cierto, son distintas, no sé por qué, y Mace Windu), sino por la mala definición que le dieron a los términos, por ejemplo, en lugar de decir "Droide de combate", dicen "Droide de Batalla", para mí que el traductor era alguien muy ajeno al universo o a las demás traducciones, sin mencionar la mala mención en Bombad Jedi, que en lugar de decir "Pomposo", como en el Episodio I se refirieron a Jar Jar cuando lo nombraron General, dicen Bombad, al igual que referirse a los cazas como "Naves Caza", como si lo hicieran para que la gente entendiera lo que es un caza. ¡Por favor! También me gustaron los del Malevolencia, y los de Artoo secuestrado fueron dramáticos, pero de los que han pasado, me gusta muchísimo el de Rookies. 00:35 18 abr 2009 (UTC) **Oh, bueno, eso de verdad que me mortifica, pensé que CN era bastante serio, y resulta que Venevisión era más ordenado... Ja, ja. En serio, lo pasaban todos los días (lamentablemente ya no lo emiten más), pero eso si que es chimbo. Oye, me pudieras decir si emitieron otra vez el de los Defensores, aunque creo que para el domingo deben haberlo arreglado. 04:01 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Saliendo del tema de TCW, sabes, no sé si supiste que en el artículo de Phobos, antes de ser el artículo que es ahora, tenía únicamente una grosería allí, me preocupa mucho el vandalismo, y pienso que debería haber más control. Me parece muy grave, que gente estúpida que ni siquiera se inscribe, lo que haga es poner tonterías en páginas, únicamente para dársela de gracioso, me perdonas amigo, pero eso es algo que personalmente me indigna mucho. PD: Nunca supe cómo liberaron a Dooku... *Como son las cosas, no sé, parece que Cartoon está todo enredado, para mí, que se dieron cuenta de que lo pasaron mal, y les dijeron que emitieran el de Dooku, pero lo confundieron con el del General Gungan, no entiendo, sin embargo, miro el lado bueno, ya lo había bajado, y no quería verlo para ver si CN lo emitía, como vi que no lo hizo, lo vi de todas formas, y al ver que lo emitieron, sentí que me gustó su traducción de verdad, el único, y te digo algo, pienso sinceramente que los que la gente menos piensa que son los agresores, terminan siendo los mejores de todo, por ejemplo tenemos el caso de Hondo, que, quien lo viera, con su cara de tonto, agarró y secuestró a dos Jedi y a un Sith, y después se quedó normal de lo más chévere, aunque sin la plata, y Cad Bane, quien de la manera más normal, se metió en el Senado y secuestró a todo el mundo, hasta Palpatine, obligándolos a liberar a Ziro, increíble. Bueno, no digo más. 01:30 26 abr 2009 (UTC) 17:14 18 abr 2009 (UTC) xDDD Yo gané el premio asopaoObi-Anakin 20:25 1 may 2009 (UTC) Imagen Sé que eres fánatico de Revan, así que pensé que esta foto pudiera gustarte: left|300px--Lord David 13:21 2 may 2009 (UTC) Ah, bueno, lamento eso, pero es que la vi en el libro de Jedi vs Sith, y pensé que pudiera gustarte, pero bueno, igual fue un buen gesto. PD: Ayer no estrenaron TCW. 13:21 2 may 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Gracias por revertir el reciente vandalismo. Lamentablemente como la wiki es libre nos exponemos a ese tipo de cosas, pero por suerte pueden ser fácilmente arregladas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:42 2 may 2009 (UTC) Premio *En primer lugar: Sí vi el maratón del día del trabajador que pasaron ayer, la verdad, lo único que valía la pena era TCW, pero como esos capítulos ya los he visto tanto, me fastidié un poco, los vi en la mañana, pensé que iban a emitir uno nuevo, pero resulta que todo el día estuvieron pasando comiquitas ahí de ellos, y vi la propaganda (que en realidad es una mala versión de un tráiler muy emocionante), y decía que la emitían el próximo viernes, otra cosa, lo pasaron desordenado como lo vienen pasando. *Segundo: Muchísimas gracias de verdad, por que Jedabak y tú me dieron el premo de TCW. (La verdad, lo andaba esperando desde hace tiempo... Je, je.) Gracias de nuevo por todo, amigo. 23:44 2 may 2009 (UTC) :*Hola, amigo Zerg. Sabes, no sé si en Monagas ocurrió, espero que no, pero en Caracas han habido temblores muy fuertes, ayer hubo uno como a las 4 de la mañana, y me desperté porque el Heredero del Imperio me pegó en la cabeza en pleno sacudeo. Es horrible, pero hay que estar alertados cie por ciento. 21:15 5 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hermano mienbro de la misma republica de Venezuela quiero presentarme ante un paisano soy de Barquisimeto y bueno a la orden. Yoda94 03:51 6 may 2009 (UTC) Letras Hola, amigo Sith Darth Zerg. Sabes, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y tómalo por el lado amable, pero es que me gustó mucho como pusiste tu nombre de usuario en básico galáctico. ¿Cómo puede hacer uno eso? ¿Es un programa o algo así? Por favor, respóndeme. 22:16 20 may 2009 (UTC) Disculpa Hola Darth Zerg, me disculpo sinceramente. Realmente no me había dado cuenta, debí ser más cuidadoso.--Marlon 17:45 7 jun 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Hola, Darth Zerg. Sabes, ahora veo que tus esfuerzos con lo del juego de The Old Republic son más que sobresalientes, por lo que me percaté de que sería bueno (pienso proponerlo alguna vez aquí), que se hiciesen proyector Wookiee como en la Wookieepedia. Por ejemplo, que fundaras tú el de TOR, y yo el de TCW. ¿Por qué no? Me parece una idea muy buena, y motivaría a otros usuarios a inscribirse y trabajar en conjunto, y la wiki llegaría a ser mucho más grande. 19:01 8 jun 2009 (UTC) :Ya Jedabak me comentó que en el Hall del Senado, hay una sección donde se plantean los posibles planes para proyectos. Pienso que estaría perfecta nuestra contribución de esa manera, camarada del Lado Oscuro. Me parecería magnífico que crearas el de Old Republic, de esa manera pudiéramos hacer más grande la wiki. Aunque no hay muchos usuarios ahora, cada uno puede concentrarse en el tema que más le apasione de la Historia Galáctica. Todo sería cuestión de planteárselo a los administradores. :PS: ¡#@/("#@¡!!!!!! con el doblaje de TCW. 22:27 8 jun 2009 (UTC) sube esta imagen sube esta imagen: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/6/6d/Quinlan_finds_Andeddu_holocron.jpg claro aca en sw wiki TOR Amigo, lamentablemente no voy a poder editar el artículo del Sith ese que todavía no tiene nombre. Estoy muy ocupado en lo de Clone Wars, y me parece muy injusto trabajar en él, cuando sé que seguramente quieres traducirlo. Le quité la plantilla de trabajando, si lo quieres terminar de hacer, puedes hacerlo, pero ahora yo no voy a poder dedicarle más a Old Republic, y sé que tú estás mucho más interesado en el tema. Así como Jedabak es el máster de la Nueva Orden Jedi, tú eres el de la Antigua República y el del Imperio Sith. 01:11 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Sistema de rangos Hola. Para ponernos al día con las solicitudes de aprendices y ascensos de rango he estado revisando la página de Ascensos de rangos haciendo una limpieza de los usuarios interesados y no interesados, además de votar las solicitudes que parecían más serias por parte de los distintos usuarios. Solicito que realices las votaciones pertinentes para ponernos al día... De igual modo, sería muy recomendable que contactases con cada uno de tus aprendices para ver si siguen activos y "desechar" los que consideres que ya no tienen interes de seguir participando para así darle la oportunidad de aprender a quienes aún esperan maestro... o darle máyor atención al resto de aprendices. En el caso de que adquieras o dejes de ser maestro de algún usuario de aquí en adelante, por favor actualiza la lista de Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:19 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Imagen Maestro no se porque no se pone la imagen en el pre-nacimiento de Anakin Skywalker, ah y ya termine de azulear la intro de Fantasma TIE Imagen Que si me ayudas a ponerla y luego me explicas cual fue mi error.--201.170.77.154 02:56 23 sep 2009 (UTC)Darth Ivan (Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) AD Saludos, Darth Zerg. Sólo quería comentarte que en la parte superior de la página de nominaciones de ADs hay una nota que menciona que ningún usuario puede tachar las objeciones de otro usuario. En este caso has tachado mis objeciones al artículo nominado Fantasma TIE, por lo que te pido atentamente que las "destaches" y las dejes como estaban, hasta que yo mañana (que tenga tiempo) pueda revisar el artículo y ver si las objeciones han sido resueltas. Si es así, yo las eliminaré, si no, comentaré qué es lo que falta. Esto no ha sido error tuyo, ni mucho menos, pues es práctica reciente en la wiki, copiada de la Wookieepedia, que lleva largo tiempo trabajando bajo este formato, y tiene la función de asegurar 100% la calidad de los ADs. No lo sabías y por eso lo hiciste, por lo que no hay problema, nada más te pido que dejes las objeciones como estaban porque yo aún no he tenido tiempo de revisar el artículo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:57 8 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ya están nuevos comentarios. Falta por revisar la última parte del artículo, espero hacerlo pronto.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:13 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :Desde la semana pasada está revisado todo el artículo, pero se me olvidó avisarte. En general son cosas fácilmente arreglables (¿existe la palabra arreglables?)--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 18:28 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :Apenas acabo de darme cuenta de que habías editado el artículo. Cuando hagas eso por favor notifícalo en la página de las nominaciones o en mi página de discusión, para estar atento y revisar los cambios rápidamente. Sólo quedan 3 pequeñas cosas que arreglar, por cierto. No es un requisito para el voto a favor, pero estaría bien que si tienes tiempo azulearas unos cuantos enlaces del artículo para darle un mejor aspecto, hay varios que son relativamente pequeños.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:06 30 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ya está mi voto a favor. Falta uno para que sea AD oficialmente.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:50 2 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ya estuvo, Fantasma TIE es nuevo orgulloso Artículo Destacado. Felicidades, y que sea el primero de muchos...--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:30 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Plantilla vacación Me podrias decir cuantas plantillas hay sobre las vacaciones del usuario????.--Skywalker 23:31 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Creacion de KOTF Te tengo una pregunta puedo crear KOTF, es un mod para el juego Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy 15:42 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Rango que tal viejo amigo, hace mucho que veo que no participas tan regularmente como antes, pero si te fijas en mi pag de usuario veras todo lo util que he hecho, y creo que ya me siento apto como para dejar de ser aprendiz, y ascender de rango y me preguntaba si le podrías decir a Jedabak que me ascendiese... muchas gracias adelantadas 16:40 13 feb 2010 (UTC) *Te agradezco tu positivismo, no te defraudaré. Ahora, solo por preguntar, cuanto he de esperar para conocer mis resultados? Empirical Ah, no me había dado cuenta, gracias por avisar. Probablemente hoy no pueda revisarlo completamente, pero tal vez mañana o el fin de semana. Es un artículo no muy grande, por lo que no debería tardarme demasiado en revisarlo. Por cierto, da gusto que aunque ya no contribuyas tanto como antes tus aportaciones sean de gran calidad, en este caso un potencial AD.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:41 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Citas Comprendido maestro, muchisimas gracias por avisarme por lo de las citas, ya arreglé todos lo eroorcitos. 23:59 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Misa Cabaliero Gungan que tal amigo mio, quería consultarte simplemente si se puede renovar la zona de votacion de Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango sobre mi nominación a Rango 2, puesto a que he Nominado a un AD (perfecto a mi parecer) y esta en etapa de votación. aparte, poseeo 2 votos en contra (si, se que piensas que es por eso, pero no,) y ya he logrado cambiar a Jedabak de parecer, asi que... que dices? 23:55 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de aprendiz poderoso Darth Zerg le pido si me podria entrenar para seguir el camino del lado oscuro de la fuerza y acabar con la escoria Jedi Espero su respuesta y desde ya MUERTE A LOS JEDIS Ascenso a Nivel 2 que tal maestro, te quería pedir si podrías borrar todas votaciones en lo de Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango, verás que la nominación anterior se había hecho hace unos meses, en los que había cometido un error gramatical que ofendió mucho a Jedabak. pero si te fijas ahora, estoy usando plantillas, categorizo, creo categorías y hasta hice muuuuucho en lo del hiperhimpulsor de R2!! soy un hombre nuevo!! por favorrr, te lo ruego, y no lo hago de caprichoso, simplemente si averiguas mis últimas contribuciones te convencerás a ti mismo, y no te pido borrar toooodo, simplemente borrando los 2 a favor y los 2 en contra (lo ironico es que sería igual a cero, con la unica diferencia de que ellos podrían volver a votar. y te juro que me estoy muriendo por tener un aprendiz y contarle historias de que su abuelo Darth Zerg le enseñó todo lo que sabe a Holayo. Saludos y que la fuerza te acompañe maestro. 22:58 1 abr 2010 (UTC) *de paso que hablamos del tema del AD que elegí, queria preguntarte donde encontrar las tablas para colocar referencias, pues me acuerdo que Jedabak me lo habia pedido e intente hacerlo como en la wookiepedia y copiarlo aqui y me salia una oracion en rojo. Soy una especie de Jar Jar Binks. Revan Mi querido Darth Zerg yo soy un gran seguidor de Lord Revan y me dedique a conocer su historia . Me encantaria que pudiesemos discutir algnos puntos que no tengo claro si no te molesta desde ya muchas gracias Ex3 adonde se fue...? el icono de crear archivos? solo veo la plantilla de la portada, pero no veo el tipico iconito que habia estado por mas de 2 años del lapiz y que al lado decia "crear articulo" y que abajo estaba el icono del cuadrito que decia "insertar imagen/subir foto". por favor, si me estoy equivocando en esto, te imploro que me muestres que me equivoco con un screenshot, y si estoy en lo cierto, -de que ese cuadrito no esta màs, ...¿que podemos hacer? Imágenes de ejemplo Saludos honorable Darth Zerg, he visto la imagen de ejemplo que has subido y está muy bien porque imágenes así son necesarias para explicar temas de edición en las páginas de ayuda de la wiki, etc, tan solo te recomiendo recortar siempre la información no necesaria como la interfaz de tu PC, pestañas abiertas, etc para no exponer tus cosas personales y dejar solo el ejemplo a mostrar. Que vaya bien. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:02 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Tales of the Jedi por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 TOR Hola, amigo, tiempo sin conversar en verdad. Veo que has vuelto a ritmo de edición a como lo tenías principalmente, me alegro y realmente felicidades por el avance del Proyecto The Old Republic. Como puedes ver me uní a él y de hecho nominé a AD y a AB dos artículos del tráiler Hope, sería bueno movilizarlos para que avance y el proyecto tenga más artículos. Actualmente el de The Clone Wars tiene como que la mayor productividad, pero de la misma forma el estancamiento más notable. No sé qué me dices, sería bueno que incluso tomáramos la iniciativa juntos de trabajar un tema particular. :) 01:46 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Vaya que coincidencia tan espelusnantemente paradójica, jeje, los dos nos dejamos mensajes similares en nuestras discusiones respectivas al mismo tiempo... esto debe ser alguna magia de Palpatine o de un mortífago jejejeje. Claro que quisiera que siguiéramos hablando, por cierto, hay más proyectos como el Imperium, para los artículos del Imperio Galáctico claro, y el de Darth Bane Trilogy igualmente de la Antigua República. Yo no uso mucho el MSN, pero veré qué puedo hacer. 01:51 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Otra vez pasó, eso ya me preocupa... Deberíamos estar atentos por cualquier "anomalía" en el chacra o qué se yo. Perrdona, pero lo del MSN lo acabo de leer ahortita, y el mensaje principal tenía el mismo propósito que el que me dejaste de primero, en fin... Suerte con todo, pana. 01:55 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Por cierto, feliz Cinco de Julio! 02:20 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Hola!, paso por aqui para felicitarte por el 5 de julio, el día de la independencia de tu pais, que bien, el siguiente año es el bicentenario. También vi que te uniste a mi proyecto sobre Tales of the Jedi espero que lo disfrutes, espero que nos llevemos bien nos escribimos. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 02:36 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Hola, amigo. Veo que varias de tus contribuciones (incluyendo el proyecto de combate de cazas estelares) se relacionan mucho con naves del Imperio. Tal vez te interese unirte al [[Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Imperium|Proyecto Imperium]], nos vemos. 02:07 12 jul 2010 APRENDIZ ME GUSTARIA SER TU APRENDIZLORD JAMES 15:00 20 jul 2010 (UTC)LORD JAMES Proyecto TOR Hola, Darth Zerg. Vi que editaste la página del proyecto The Old Republic, pero borraste unas cuantas cosas, como los proyectos individuales. Por favor ten cuidado con eso porque es importante para avisar que el usuario los está editando. 19:32 21 jul 2010 (UTC) VOTOS ¿Cuantos votos faltan para qe me aceptes como aprendiz? Edición maestro e editado Fyefee Tiis espero que sirva para cumplir la mision que me mandaste. LORD JAMES 14:27 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Death Watch Hola, amigo Zerg. Hace no mucho votaste en contra de este artículo y dijiste que mientras lo revisaba, sin embargo han pasado unos cuantos meses y no has objetado... ¿crees que pudieras revisarlo pronto o quitar tu voto en contra? Gracias. 17:48 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Lucien Draay Lord Zerg me dirjo a vos con una cierta duda , despues de leer tus artículos durante mucho tiempo me di cuenta que estas versado en el conocimiento mas profundo de kotor por este motivo quisiera discutir una teoria que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo sobre el maestro lucien draay si pudieras contestarme te lo agradecería atte: El Revanchista El revanchista 22:38 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Revan Hola, ¿puedo encargarme yo del artículo Revan?--Ese de ahí 21:15 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Iktot01.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:19 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Iktot06.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:19 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Death Star Drydock.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:20 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Asajj Ventress.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:21 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Vaders regrets.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:21 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Scarab-bf2.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:28 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Droidstarfighter.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:28 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Sith warship over Coruscant.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:33 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola , la imagen Archivo:Screed's starship.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:34 11 may 2011 (UTC) saludos:gh6y saludos Darth Zerg soy un usuario relativamente nuevo. Yo e visto tu firma y varias mas que contienen imagenes eso me intereso yaque me gustaria hacer lo mismo pues mi firma me gusta personalisarla cada vez mas, ya lo intente pero quedo demasiado grande y no como la tuya si pudieras decirme como arreglerlo te lo agradeseria. gh6y(discucion) 00:02 17 sep 2013 (UTC) saludos:Darth xior maestro,quisiera pedirle que me vuelva su padawan,gracias Darth xior escribe tu mensage mensage recibido:' 20:59 7 oct 2013 (UTC) Saludos: alharo Hola, saludos hasta Venezuela, espero que las cosas vayan mejor por allá. Que bueno que regresas por aquí para ayudarnos. Jedabak y KSK desafortunadamente ya no aportan mucho por sus ocupaciones, pero lo de Maestros y Aprendices sigue como siempre, aunque no se apuntan nuevos usuarios o llegan y se van. Tratamos de que todo lo demás continue bien, pero nos faltan manos. Como ves? - -02:30 28 mar 2014 (UTC)